


Bad Luck in the Forest

by ChibiAhiru



Series: Bobby's Animals [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Dogs, Gen, Going to the vet, Injury, Pet Owner Bobby, cat!castiel, dog!Dean, dog!Sam, injured animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAhiru/pseuds/ChibiAhiru
Summary: Bobby was enjoying a nice walk in the woods with his animal companions. He did not expect having to spend his evening at the vet.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Bobby's Animals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985347
Kudos: 22





	Bad Luck in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Short follow up to "Welcome to the Family" 
> 
> This is not beta read, all mistakes are mine.  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)

“Dean! Sam! Get back here!” Bobby yelled as he watched the tails of his two hunting dogs disappearing deeper into the forest. 

“Dang it!” he swore as he hurried after the two idjits. He could still hear them barking and growling in the distance so they hadn't run too far of. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small black shadow run towards the noise. 

“No Cas, not you too” Bobby growled speeding up to hopefully prevent all of his pets from doing something stupid. 

The four of them had been enjoying an afternoon walk in the forest. Spring was coming along and the forest was buzzing with new life. Dean and Sam had been roaming around, noses glued to the ground when suddenly Dean had taken off, Sam following closely behind him. Bobby didn't see what it was that they found so interesting but it didn't bode well. 

He hurried after his animals struggling to navigate the uneven ground. As he rounded a large rock the growling and barking suddenly turned into whimpers. When he walked into the clearing it was to see something small scurry away into the undergrowth and his dogs squirming in pain on the forest floor. After a closer look he noticed that their snouts and mouths were filled with porcupine quills.

“You never learn do you?” he muttered, this was not their first tango with a porcupine. 

Bobby put Dean and Sam on their leashes, avoiding to stab himself on the quills. They had to get to the vet as soon as possible. Looking around he spotted Cas sitting on a small rock close by. 

“Come on Cas, we need to get back” Cas stood up and trotted over but Bobby noticed that he was limping on one of his front legs. With a frown Bobby picked him up and inspected his leg. He found that there were a few quills imbedded in there as well. 

“Compared to these two, you got off easy buddy” Cas chirped, quietly licking at his injured paw. 

With Dean and Sam having to stop at random intervals to paw at the quills, it took them quite some time to get back to the house. By the time they where all piled into the car and on their way to the vet it was already dark. 

The dogs whined and whimpered with every jolt of the truck. Cas was doing his best to comfort his hurting friends but every time he tried to lick it better he was pricked by one of the quills. So instead he laid down on top of Dean.

Luckily Bobby made it to the vet clinic before they closed for the day. Cat in one hand and leashes in the other he entered. This late in the day it was empty except for Jo who greeted him with a smile.

“Bobby, what brings you here? Did something happen to Castiel? She stood up to have a better view over the counter and spotted Dean and Sam. 

“Oh my god! Mom!” she yelled towards the back. Coming around the desk she knelt down next to the two dogs and managed to pet each of them without hurting herself. 

“Lost a fight didn't ya'?” Jo cooed. 

“You could say that again.” Bobby huffed.

Ellen came through the back door at that moment. 

“What are you yelling about Jo?” she asked before noticing Bobby. “Oh, Hi Bobby”

Bobby pointed down towards the dogs and Ellen came around the desk to see. Drawing in a breath of sympathy she said “Yikes, that looks painful. I am guessing you want that taken care of today?” 

“Preferably”

Ellen went around the back again to prepare the sedatives. When she came back she had two syringes in her hand. Dean took the shot like a champ, didn't even flinch as he was injected. 

Sam on the other hand, when it came to the vet he was an utter wimp. With a whimper he scurried to hide under the chairs in the waiting room as soon as Ellen turned towards him. Luckily his butt was still visible so Ellen was able to administer the drugs. “Coward” Bobby muttered shaking his head.

While they were paying attention the Sam, Dean was already getting drowsy. Bobby carried him to the back, so Ellen could get started on removing the quills. When Sam was asleep Bobby pulled him out from under the chairs and carried him into the treatment room as well, placing him on the other available table. 

Bobby settled in to wait in the waiting room with Cas. 

After about 30 minutes he went around back to check on the progress. As he entered the room he saw that Ellen was almost finished with Dean so he asked “How many quills did you pull out of him?” 

“I lost count, 300 something. That porcupine had to have been close to naked after putting so many quills in the dogs” Bobby nodded in agreement. “Cas managed to get some in his paw as well” Ellen raised an eyebrow. 

“I thought he would be smarter than that” Frankly Bobby thought so as well but only shrugged in response. 

As Ellen was finishing up with Sam, Dean was starting to regain consciousness. Cas was sitting next to him on the floor, nuzzling his now quill free face. Dean's tail started to thump against the floor as he came to and he licked Cas in the face when he realized that his mouth wasn't as painful anymore. 

Bobby and Ellen placed Sam on the floor next to Dean when he was also free from quills. Ellen picked Cas up from the floor to examine his paw. 

“At least he was smart enough not to try and bite the thing. We can probably just give him a local to take these out” Bobby didn't have any objections to that. Ellen got Cas on the table and although he tried to squirm out of her hold she was able to keep him still enough to get all the quills out. 

Dean had gotten up and was standing next to the exam table trying to provide comfort to his small friend. When Ellen was done with Cas she released him and he swiftly jumped down to the floor and burrowed between Dean's front legs to curl up under his belly. 

“Well, it took awhile but we are done. I am just going to give all of them something to prevent infection.” Ellen explained as she finished up. 

Bobby went out to Jo to settle the bill before returning to the treatment room. Sam was still out so Bobby had to carry him out to the truck thanking Ellen and Jo on his way out. Dean and Cas followed him to the car. The drive back to the house was uneventful, all of them were tired from the events of the day. Sam woke up about halfway, disoriented but happy to be pain free. 

Getting back into the house all animals piled up on the couch, Bobby has tried to keep them off the couch but it never worked. It is way past dinner time and since they had all had such a long day, Bobby thought he would give them a bit of a treat. 

So instead of their usual kibble he decided to fry up some steak. Normally he would never feed them human food, but the plain fried meat would be an exception. As he was plating up the food, the pile of animals started to move recognizing the sound of plates and cutlery on the table as food time. 

Since the dogs had been spending more time inside, Bobby had set up bowls for all of them in a corner of the kitchen. All three came to sit in-front of their respective bowl and Bobby put the cut up meat pieces in equal proportion for Dean and Sam, and a smaller portion for Cas. 

He could see Dean and Sam practically drooling over the food as they waited for him to give them the go ahead to eat. No being able to resist those pleading eyes for long Bobby eventually gave in. 

“Go ahead” 

All three of them dove into their bowls and Bobby sat at the table to eat his own food. 

When they were all done with dinner Bobby and the gang settled in front of the TV again. Sam on the couch begging for pets from Bobby while Dean and Cas got comfortable on the floor. 

For all the trouble his pets get into, Bobby wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
